The Treasure of Shangri La
by Ryuutsu Seishin Hime no Argh
Summary: An energetic young woman guides Jack to the hidden city of Shangri-La, where a mysterious treasure could have the power to send him to the past...if Aku doesn't get his hands on it first. (FINISHED!)
1. The Hidden City

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


I can hardly believe it was only a couple of weeks ago that I discovered the incredibly awesome cartoon that is _Samurai Jack. _Cartoon Network, where have you been all my life? *sobs* And here I am trembling on the brink of my new fanfic...or something like that.

Anyway, THANK YOU if you have read this far, it's lovely to know that someone is at least interested in what this fic has to offer. ^-^ I hope you'll read on, give your comments, and above all enjoy. I speed-wrote this entire fic in less than a week (when the inspiration hits hard I go pretty fast) and it's a work that I'm particularly proud of. 'Tis six chapters long, plus a little bonus section explaining all the Japanese terms (which are mostly self-explanatory anyway, I just wrote the bonus for fun). I'll try not to dawdle too much with updates.

  


Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now and get on with the story. Enjoy!

  


***

  


The Treasure of Shangri-La

  


***__

  


_Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil, but a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku._

  


_***_

  


Chapter 1

The Hidden City

  


The wind that blew over the high mountains of southeast Asia easily stirred the topsoil, erasing all traces of the samurai's presence. The scuffing of _geta_ sandals against the dry dirt was the only sound to be heard for miles. The tall man in a white _gi_ robe moved at a moderate, leisurely pace, ready with a sheathed _katana _sword thrust into the _obi_ about his waist. A gust of wind picked up, tugging a few strands of raven-black hair loose from his topknot.

  


The samurai called Jack sighed and reached up for the fifth time to pull his hair back into the neat topknot. The higher he climbed through this dry, cold mountain region, the harder the wind blew, chilling him to the bone as well as mussing his hair. He'd not seen a sign of life for hours, and was contemplating turning around and going back the way he'd come. It wasn't that he minded solitude, but nothing around him appeared edible, which could become a problem.

  


Jack halted for a moment to catch his breath, sitting on a low rock. He looked around, taking in the view the of majestic mountains around him, soaring to the heavens. From somewhere high above came a bird's predatory shriek.

  


He rose to set off on his path again, sloping gently downward into an empty valley, but halted as he caught sight of a small shape meandering up the mountain. His hand strayed automatically to the sword at his hip, but the figure was moving slowly, obviously not in any hurry to attack. Jack relaxed, his hand moving from the sword hilt, but an instant later it snapped back.

  


Five misshapen figures had emerged from a bend in the path, quickly closing distance on the small person before them, heedless of a threat. Soon enough, however, the person seemed to sense danger and turned. Jack saw him go rigid with shock and fear.

  


In a split second he made up his mind and charged off the path. He slid swiftly down the steep slope, a hand trailing in the tumbling dirt for balance. The five enemies were surrounding their quarry, and as Jack grew closer he could see that they were some kind of insect-like robots with long, spindly legs and arms ending in wicked claws, their eyes black and dead.

  


Jack had just enough time to see that the small person was a woman before he leapt in front of her, swiftly drawing his sword. Steel flashed in the sunlight and a robot-insect was neatly severed through the middle; oil spurted forth like blood, coating Jack's _gi. _The fallen robot's comrades charged forward, but Jack's sword struck faster than lightning, severing limbs and plunging through metal skin like a hot knife slicing butter.

  


Jack's foes never stood a chance. Within moments they were nothing but scrap metal strewn about the ground. Jack grimaced, turning over a severed arm with his foot. These robots looked all too much like Aku's minions.

  


The sound of polite applauding reached his ears and Jack turned to face the woman he'd saved. She was very young, likely an adolescent still, and much shorter than he. An ankle-length blue _kimono_ patterned with gold butterflies wrapped around her slim form; _geta_ sandals adorned her tiny feet. A closed fan, its spines made of a silver material, rested at her hip inside her gold _obi._ Raven hair was swept into an elegant bun, revealing a pretty, youthful face painted snow white. Almond-shaped, black eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him, but scarlet-painted lips parted over bright white teeth in a friendly grin.

  


_"Konnichiwa, Jack-san," _she said in a high, clear voice, bowing from the waist.

  


Jack blinked in surprise. _"Konnichiwa,"_ he replied politely, bowing in return, but his curiosity was too much for him. "May I ask where you are from?"

  


The girl's smile widened. "I am the Princess of Shangri-La, but I am also a descendant of _Nippon, _just like you. My name is Chisana."

  


Jack placed his palms together and bowed again, surprised to learn that she was a princess. "It is an honor to meet you, Chisana-Hime." The proper conduct, of course, must be observed. "I did not think there were any of my kind left."

  


"It is true, Aku scattered our people to the winds long before my time," Chisana said sadly. "However, a small clan found a city in which to settle, which we call Shangri-La. Won't you come and visit the city? It would be such an honor to have the one called Jack the Samurai in my home. You are that man, correct?" she added with just a hint of doubt.

  


"Yes, I am."

  


"How wonderful!" Chisana cried, clapping her hands together. "I knew you were he, I simply knew! None other could be so brave or virtuous or handsome–" This embarrassed Jack immensely, but fortunately she stopped and added, "You must come to Shangri-La. You will, won't you? We have excellent food."

  


About to politely decline, the last statement made Jack reconsider. "Thank you," he said at last, nodding. "I would be honored to visit your home."

  


Chisana smiled widely and beckoned to him, setting off down the path they way she'd come. "This way, Jack-san."

  


Jack followed her down the path toward the empty valley, wondering where she could be leading him. There was not so much as a hut to be seen in these mountains, let alone a city. 

  


"Chisana-Hime, why were those robots pursuing you?" Jack asked. He noticed that she faltered a step. "And for what would a princess be out wandering alone? Do not you have guards to protect you?"

  


"Guards can be...stifling," Chisana said delicately, recovering her stride. "As for the robot-creatures, they pursue me for the same reason the others do, I suppose. There are always people about, attempting to find our city. Most persistent are Aku's creatures–"

  


"Aku?!" Jack gasped.

  


Chisana glanced back at him and smiled her wide, pearly-toothed smile. "We are not afraid of him. Our city is so well-protected that even Aku could not find it."

  


"Are you quite sure?" Jack asked doubtfully.

  


_"Quite_ sure." Chisana halted at the edge of a cliff facing the valley, sparse and bare except for one or two twisted, wind-beaten trees. "Well, here we are!" she announced, sweeping a hand gracefully ahead of her.

  


For a moment Jack wondered if she were not right in the head. "There is...nothing here," he said cautiously.

  


Chisana glanced at him, and an odd glimmer appeared in her black eyes. "Do not believe the tale your eyes tell you, samurai," she said mysteriously, "for they deceive you." Then she faced the valley again, bowed low, and spoke loudly and clearly. _"Dragon who guards the golden city, open the gates to me. I, Chisana, Princess of Shangri-La, command you!"_

  


There was a sudden, loud rumbling like the growl of thunder, and the earth trembled beneath their feet. The loose, rocky dirt in the valley below them was shifting like the stirring of tides in an angry sea–then, to Jack's amazement, great golden structures were rising from the ground, catching the sunlight and reflecting it until the entire city shone dazzlingly bright, almost too bright to look at. Under the blinding light he could see that they were tall, narrow buildings with sweeping roofs, not at all dissimilar to the architecture of his own homeland, though certainly the palaces in Japan were never made of solid gold, as these so obviously were. In the very center of the city an enormous palace rose above the rest, its scarlet roof making it easily visible among the many gleaming structures.

  


He was not sure how long he gaped at the golden city, but it seemed like several minutes later when at last he became aware of Chisana watching him intently. "How you stare so!" she exclaimed when he finally tore his eyes from the city to look at her, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. "More like a little boy than a great samurai."

  


"I have never seen something so wondrous," he replied truthfully. "No wonder Aku seeks this city. It must be very, very valuable."

  


"More so than even you think." Chisana smiled enigmatically, but she beckoned to Jack to follow her down the winding dirt road, leading to the gate in the golden wall surrounding the city, which, Jack could see, was shaped like the mouth of a dragon.

  


"Welcome to Shangri-La," said Chisana as they passed through the dragon's mouth and into the golden city.

* * *

  


Continued in Chapter 2.


	2. Jack and the Princess

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


I'm honestly shocked that this story has gotten feedback already! ^^;; Thank you so much for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I know it's a bit soon but I couldn't resist putting out the second chapter. Hope you all like!

  


Before we get into the story, I just want to address a comment from a reviewer...

  


YT: Thanks for the advice, but I think you might be mistaken. I looked up the terms _gi _and _yukata, _and a _gi _is defined as a fighter's uniform while a _yukata_ is a traditional summer _kimono. _Also, if you'll recall in episode XXIV (Jack in Wonderland) Jack calls his outfit a _gi. _I think the quote was: "Although these lack the durability and style of my _gi, _they will have to do until I can attain my proper attire." ^^; I have a scary memory.

  


On with the show!

  


***

  


Chapter 2

Jack and the Princess

  


Jack thought his eyes would fall out from looking around so much. Before he'd been in the city for more than a minute he already felt very out of place. Shangri-La was noisy and crowded, the dirt underfoot stirred into clouds of dust by the many feet that passed over it. The golden buildings were decorated with brightly colored banners flapping in the wind, the women wore gaudily patterned _kimono_ of the finest silk, and streaks of color by their legs were children dashing by, shrieking and laughing. Jack supposed these people's culture was not very Japanese after all, at least in attitude.

  


Chisana seemed quite at home in the golden city, striding confidently through the streets, pointing out the homes of important people they passed. "See, there is the house of Madam Keinto and her six sons...that is where Governor Takahashi lives, Father considered him as a husband for me..."

  


"You are married?" Jack said disbelievingly, wondering what sort of husband would let a woman like this run about unattended.

  


Chisana laughed. "Oh my, no! The governor is far too old, and I have begged my father to remain unmarried for now. I am still waiting for the right man." She gave Jack a look that even he could not misinterpret, which embarrassed him heartily.

  


Chisana explained more of the city as they walked on. Jack learned there were four dragon-mouth gates in the city's circular outer wall, each facing to the north, south, east, or west. The buildings lay in a circular grid, thus the city was like a wheel, with four main roads leading to the palace from the gates, like spokes. The nobles, Chisana told him, lived close to the palace, while the merchant and artisan homes were further back to the wall. The serfs farmed the land outside the wall, their fields hidden to outsiders like the city.

  


"Chisana-Hime, is it really a dragon that guards this city?" Jack asked.

  


The princess shook her head. "No, the dragon is merely symbolic. What hides our city from prying eyes are countless ancient magic spells, put in place long ago to ensure our safety. Our sorcerers need only strengthen the spell every now and then."

  


The palace had its own wall and gate, with a legion of armed soldiers standing guard. Chisana and Jack passed unhesitatingly through the gate and onto the palace grounds, where Jack had reason to stare all over again. The grounds were lush with grass and shrubbery and blossoming cherry trees, all of which could not possibly have grown in the dry, rocky soil without magical assistance. Flashes of gold and scarlet could be seen from the scales of fish, darting back and forth between shimmering ponds of rock gardens.

  


The inside of the palace was a maze of wooden-floored corridors, rooms laden with handmade _tatami_ mats, and paper walls painted with birds, dragons, gardens, and all manner of scenes. The palace was as crowded as the city outside, every man, woman, and child dressed in their finest. Yet Chisana, in her simple blue silk with glittering golden butterflies, seemed particularly resplendent. 

  


"The ground floor contains the guest quarters," Chisana explained, elbowing rather rudely through a flock of chattering women as Jack followed apologetically. The women all glared at the princess but cast Jack appreciative glances as they dispersed. "As you can imagine, we do not receive many visitors, so there is much room. You may stay as long as you wish."

  


She led Jack to a quiet, vacated corridor and threw open a sliding door made of thick rice paper with a wooden frame. Inside was a room laden with _tatami_ mats and a single, woven carpet, beneath a low wooden table on which a flower arrangement rested. Chisana and Jack both removed their _geta_ before stepping inside.

  


"The bath chamber is behind the screen." Chisana waved a careless hand in the direction of a paper screen painted with cherry trees. "Blankets may be found in the cubby." 

  


Jack shook his head. "Chisana-Hime, your hospitality is appreciated, but I cannot stay in your house. These accommodations are far too good for me."

  


"Nonsense," Chisana protested. "You should see _my_ chambers, they are far more luxurious than this!"

  


Jack shook his head again, unable to even imagine it.

  


"It is fine," Chisana said with a bite of impatience. "You are my guest. If I say you are good enough for this palace, then I assure you that you are!"

  


Jack did not dare argue. Satisfied, Chisana beckoned him out of the room. "Now, you must come and meet my father." But as the two turned down the corridor, _geta_ donned once more, they saw their way blocked by an old woman.

  


Immediately Jack saw that there was something strange about this woman. She was very small, smaller even than Chisana–indeed, she was barely over the height of Jack's waist. She wore a plain red _kimono_ of some coarse material, unpatterned and unornamented. Her silver hair was tied into a knot at the back of her head, and her eyes were a milky white. She was blind.

  


_"K-Konnichiwa,"_ Chisana said as she gave a quick bow, obviously caught by surprise.

  


Sensing that this woman was deserving of respect, Jack bowed as well. _"Konnichiwa."_

  


_"Konnichiwa, Chisana-Hime,"_ said the woman in a voice cracked with age. She turned her blind eyes to Jack's face, and a strange prickle went up his spine. _"Konnichiwa, Jack-san."_

  


Jack blinked. "How did you–"

  


"She is the oracle," Chisana interrupted in a low voice. "She is blind, but she seems more than you or I ever could."

  


"I see," Jack said, looking at the woman with increased respect.

  


The tiny woman walked forward until she stood beside Jack, placing a gnarled hand on the sleeve of his _gi. _"Samurai, he who is the mortal foe of the great and terrible Aku..." The oracle looked up to his face. "You come to us in a time of need."

  


"The oracle thinks that Shangri-La is in danger," Chisana explained. "She claims that there is a great evil coming." She added doubtfully, "Although, as I have assured her countless times, our city is so well-protected that even Aku cannot penetrate its hidden veil."

  


"Evil will find a way," the oracle warned. "There is more at stake than the samurai knows–am I not correct, Chisana-Hime?"

  


She gave the princess a meaningful look and walked on down the hall. Jack gazed curiously at Chisana. Was it just his imagination, or did she avoid meeting his eyes?

  


"Well, shall we be off?" said Chisana brightly, recovering her composure.

  


Jack followed her silently through the halls, thinking hard. He did not like to pry into anyone's business, yet the oracle seemed to think that Shangri-La was in real danger. If whatever secret Chisana hid was so valuable that Aku would want it, Jack was inclined to agree with the old woman–Aku _would _find it.

  


"Chisana-Hime," he began.

  


"Here we are," she said loudly, pointing ahead to a set of enormous double doors made of dark wood and etched with gold dragons. Two guards in full armor flanked the doors, throwing them open as Jack and Chisana approached.

  


"The princess!" a guard cried as the two entered the throne room.

  


Jack's first impression was that of space. It was a large, square room lit by torches that flickered along the walls, made even more spacious by the lack of furnishing. _Tatami _lay underfoot; the walls were real, polished wood. Ebony panels evenly spaced about the walls depicted cherry tree-filled gardens and women in traditional Japanese dress. One particularly large mural on the far wall depicted a gold dragon etched into the black wood. In the shade of this dragon was a gold throne studded with jewels, upon which an elderly man sat.

  


He seemed rather short and skinny, for his luxurious silken robes hung off his frame and gathered in folds about his feet. His head was rather knobbly, sparse hair left on his gleaming, bald crown; his face was shrunken and wrinkled, with beady black eyes, a long, thin moustache, and a rather weak chin.

  


_"Konnichiwa,_ Father," Chisana greeted him, bowing.

  


Jack couldn't help but stare between the two, even as he bowed. The difference between the weak-looking old man and his lovely, energetic daughter was striking.

  


"Chisana, why did not you attend your lesson with Madam Nakamura today?" her father demanded, frowning, his voice raspy and faint.

  


"Madam Nakamura teaches silk-weaving," Chisana told Jack in a low, scornful tone, which amused him. She raised her voice. "I went for a walk outside the city gates–"

  


Her father rose angrily from his seat. "Chisana! How often must I tell you to stay within Shangri-La? It is dangerous outside!"

  


"You are right, of course, Father," said Chisana, the very picture of wide-eyed innocence. "I was attacked by evil beings outside, and I was saved by none other than Jack the Samurai!"

  


For the first time Chisana's father looked at Jack, and a flicker of interest went through his beady eyes. Chisana turned to Jack, beaming. "This is he, Father, the great Samurai Jack. Jack-san, my father, the Emperor Hajime."

  


Jack placed his palms together and bowed. "It is an honor, Hajime-sama."

  


"The honor is mine, Jack-san," the emperor replied in his raspy voice, sinking back into his seat. "Thank you for saving the life of my daughter. You are surely as virtuous as the tales tell."

  


Jack shook his head. "It was simply a matter of luck that I was there to help, Hajime-sama. I do not think it is wise of Chisana-Hime to wander alone outside the city."

  


Chisana made a "hmph!" sound, but her father nodded in agreement. "You are right, Jack-san. My daughter is far too zealous for her own good." He sighed. "Once she settles down and marries–"

  


"I will not, Father!" Chisana interrupted sharply.

  


Hajime seemed about to snap back, half-rising from his seat, but his eyes flickered to Jack. "This...is not the proper time to discuss this, Chisana," he said slowly, falling back to the throne. He nodded to Jack. "Samurai, you are welcome in Shangri-La for as long as you desire to stay. I am sure my daughter has already taken you under her wing."

  


"She has been a gracious and generous hostess," Jack said truthfully. Chisana beamed at him.

  


Hajime nodded. "Please join my daughter and I at our table tonight," he offered, rising. "We shall surely value your company." Recognizing a dismissal, Jack bowed and thanked him, then left with Chisana.

* * *

  


Continued in Chapter 3.


	3. Secrets

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Loads of thanks and Aku plushies to those who have reviewed thus far, I really appreciate it. ^-^ In case I forgot a disclaimer earlier, as I tend to do, Samurai Jack and all related characters and concepts belong to Cartoon Network and Genndy with the last name I can't spell. Tartovsky? Is that it?

  


Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

  


***

  


Chapter 3

Secrets

  


Jack joined Chisana and the emperor for a supper the likes of which he had never tasted. Hajime seated Jack at his right-hand side and seemed very keen on hearing the details of Jack's adventures. The samurai related the tales as best he could, and when he was finished, Hajime leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile.

  


"Fascinating," the emperor murmured. "I am amazed that you have managed to elude Aku all this time. I would not want that one after my blood."

  


"I am not merely trying to elude him, Hajime-sama," Jack corrected. "When I find a way to return to my own time, I intend to destroy Aku for good."

  


"Do you really think that you can succeed with this plan?" Hajime inquired. "I thought time-travel was an impossible magic."

  


Jack became aware that Chisana's eyes were fixed on him in a strange, calculating manner. "If Aku could find a way, I can as well," he replied firmly, casting a glance at her, but she quickly looked away.

  


"If anyone can banish Aku's evil from this world, it is Jack the Samurai," Chisana said confidently. "Surely he will find a way, Father."

  


"Hm." Hajime watched his daughter for a moment, then sighed, shaking his head. "I grow weary of this effort to evade the evil of Aku. I am growing too old to be emperor here."

  


"You have some years left, Father," Chisana assured him quickly, but Jack said nothing. Something about Hajime's words struck him as odd, though he could not place what it was.

  


"My daughter should cease to worry about me and worry instead about finding herself a husband," Hajime was saying pointedly to Chisana. The princess's lips pursed tightly, and she excused herself soon after.

  


Hajime did not comment on his daughter's behavior. "Will you walk with me?" he offered instead to Jack, and the samurai obediently followed him through the gardens outside the palace.

  


"What think you of my city, samurai?" the emperor asked after they had walked in silence for a time.

  


"It is very beautiful," Jack replied honestly. "And so very well-protected."

  


"Indeed," Hajime agreed, and Jack thought he detected a note of amusement in the old man's tone. "Protected so since the city's birth, long before my time. I wonder what our ancestors saw fit to protect so fervently. Were they truly that frightened of Aku's wrath?"

  


"Aku destroyed _Nippon," _Jack pointed out, though he too wondered.

  


"So he did. And in three thousand years, Shangri-La has remained untouched." Hajime smiled wearily. "It makes me wonder when all our wards will fail at last, and Aku will have what he desires."

  


"What _does_ Aku desire?" At last, Jack voiced the question that had been gnawing at him since his first meeting with Chisana. "Your daughter told me that his minions often seek this place. And..." Jack fell silent. He had his suspicions, but that was all they were. If Chisana was indeed hiding something, it was not his business to intervene.

  


Hajime merely shrugged his thin shoulders. "Perhaps it simply annoys him that a civilization such as ours should escape his grasp for so long." He rubbed his arms, looking toward the warm, welcoming lights of the palace. "The night is cold. I think I will go inside and have some wine. Will you join me, samurai?"

  


"Thank you, but no," Jack declined politely. "I would like to enjoy the fresh air for a while longer."

  


"To each their own," said the emperor dryly. He nodded to Jack and left.

  


Jack watched him go, then turned his eyes to the night sky. He watched the stars, momentarily wondering where Chisana had gotten herself to. Then he scolded himself mentally–it was not his business to run after that impossible woman like a nursemaid. 

  


"How treachery pervades our golden city," whispered a low, cracked voice, interrupting Jack's thoughts. He started and stared, amazed, at the old oracle who stood just to his left in the shade of a cherry tree. Jack was very rarely caught by surprise.

  


"I did not hear you approach," he confessed, bowing. The old woman merely regarded him silently with her blind eyes, and Jack added uneasily, after a moment or two, "What do you mean about treachery?"

  


"Treachery," whispered the oracle again. "The most unlikely of candidates has betrayed Shangri-La to the darkness. You know I speak truth, samurai."

  


A chill that had nothing to do with the cold crawled up Jack's spine, and instinctively he gripped the hilt of his sword. "Who? Why would they do such a thing? What is this city hiding?"

"I suggest, Jack the Samurai, that you find Chisana. And when you do, ask her the meaning of _the_ _treasure of Shangri-La." _The woman turned without another word and glided away.

  


"Of course," Jack said grimly. Keeping a hand on the hilt of the sword, he went to seek out the princess. It did not take long to find her; after searching around the garden for several minutes, the glimmer of gold caught his eye. Jack turned quickly to see a familiar silhouette through the window of a shrine in a corner of the garden, lit by flickering candlelight.

  


Stealthily he moved to the entrance of the shrine, his footsteps soundless on the lush grass. Peering inside, he saw Chisana kneeling in front of a painting of a woman surrounded by flowers and burning incense. She was mourning a dead ancestor, he realized.

  


"Chisana-Hime," he said quietly.

  


The princess jumped and looked back at him quickly, relaxing slightly when she saw who the intruder was. "Jack-san. You frightened me."

  


Jack took his hand off the sword, placed his palms together, and bowed in respect to the deceased. "Forgive me. I did not mean to disturb you here."

  


"It is fine. Will you come in?" The way she looked at him told Jack she suspected something was wrong. She made no comment on the matter, however, as he stepped into the shrine, stooping slightly to avoid brushing against the low ceiling. "I was just paying my respects to my mother."

  


That explained something, Jack thought as he looked closer at the woman in the painting. He could see now that Chisana was the spitting image of her lovely mother, right down to the sparkle of mischief in their matching black eyes. "You take after her perfectly," he informed Chisana.

  


She smiled. "Everyone tells me so. I am afraid I will soon meet the same fate as her, as well."

  


"What fate is that?"

  


"Marriage," Chisana said unhappily, turning to gaze at her mother's face. "My father is adamant in his plan to marry me off before I succeed the throne."

  


"Are women allowed to rule in Shangri-La?" Jack asked curiously.

  


"It is not forbidden by law, but it has rarely occurred throughout the generations. I have been trying to convince my father to let me become the sole ruler of Shangri-La, but he will not listen." Chisana traced her mother's face with a finger. "The oracle told me that my mother was a free spirit, just like me. Then she married my father, and was never the same. Of course, it is improper for a woman to run about like a child when she is married. Still...she was not even a noble's daughter. No, she was the daughter of a merchant. For what did my father marry her? I still do not understand." She sighed, shaking her head. "She would have done better in a different household."

  


"Are you so certain?" Jack asked quietly.

  


"I am," said Chisana sadly. "Have you ever seen an animal die in a cage, because it so misses the freedom it once knew? That was my mother's fate. She died in a cage, like an animal."

  


There was a silence.

  


"I wish I were a _man," _Chisana said suddenly, passionately. "Then I could live the life of a samurai, like you. Of course, I would not," she added as an afterthought. "There is Shangri-La to think about, after all. My kingdom is far more important than these silly childlike thoughts." She stood, brushing dust from her _kimono, _and turned to Jack with a smile. "I will simply have to make due with what I am dealt. Shangri-La must be put ahead of my desires."

  


Jack stepped back to let her pass as she walked purposefully out of the shrine, wondering how he–and the oracle–could possibly have mistaken Chisana for the one who would betray Shangri-La. Then Jack realized, with a start, that the old woman had never cited Chisana as the traitor at all–she'd merely suggested that Chisana was hiding something, as Jack suspected all along.

  


"Chisana-Hime," Jack said, striding after her through the garden, "what is the treasure of Shangri-La?" 

  


Chisana stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned back to stare at him, wide-eyed. "How do you know about that?"

  


"The oracle told me. That is, she told me to ask you about it," Jack added, always precise. He regarded her seriously for a moment. "I suspected you were hiding something, but I did not want to pry into your business. However, this treasure sounds dangerous. I hope you will not keep it a secret any longer."

  


Chisana pursed her lips, and Jack was sure that she was doing some fast thinking. After a moment or two she seemed to arrive at a decision. "Come," she ordered, suddenly businesslike. "We are going to see the oracle."

  


Jack blinked. "Why?" he asked, following her as she strode purposefully through the garden.

  


"My mother...knew much about the treasure," Chisana said hesitatingly. "And the oracle knew much about my mother. She can surely tell you more than I can."

  


Jack sighed. "You women are leading me in circles."

  


Chisana glanced back at him, and her pearly teeth flashed in a grin. "I hope you can keep up, samurai."

  


The princess led him to a part of the garden he'd never seen, in the southeast corner near the wall surrounding the palace. It was obvious that this part of the garden had not been tended for years–shrubs grew unchecked, twisting about each other in thorny tangles, and the branches of stately old trees stretched overhead in a green curtain, blotting out the night sky.

  


Crawling through the brambles was not an easy task. Chisana let Jack take the lead so that he could hack away at branches that reached out to snag on their clothes, thorns tearing into their skin. Finally they reached a small hollow in the shrubs in which a single hut lay, smoke trailing from its chimney. Jack reached back to seize Chisana's hand and pull her to her feet, and they both gazed about the hollow.

  


"Is this where the oracle resides?" Jack asked in amazement.

  


Chisana touched a bleeding cut on her cheek, licked another on the back of her hand. "This is her home, yes. She prefers solitude."

  


As they approached the door of the hut it swung open, revealing the oracle in the threshold, leaning upon a gnarled wooden cane. "Welcome to my home, Chisana-Hime and Jack-san. I have been expecting you. Come in."

  


They followed the oracle back into her hut. The ceiling was so low that Jack was forced to hunch over, and even Chisana's head brushed the ceiling just slightly. The oracle offered Jack a chair, taking a seat in the other one beside a rough wooden table.

  


"Chisana-Hime may have it," said Jack politely, whose back was already beginning to ache.

  


Chisana shook her head in protest. "I am fine, you take it–"

  


"Oh, by the gods," the oracle said wearily. She grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him into the chair with surprising strength. "There, now you do not resemble a hunchback."

  


"That is good," Jack said weakly.

  


"Now then." The oracle crossed her hands over the knot of her cane and regarded them both with her white, milky eyes. "What may I tell you?"

  


"What is the treasure of Shangri-La?" Jack demanded instantly.

  


The oracle smiled. "As I expected. Well, then." Her eyes shifted to Chisana. "What have you told him, princess?"

  


"Nothing," Chisana said firmly. "I thought it best to leave the explaining to you."

  


"Very well." The oracle regarded Jack in silence for a moment. Finally she spoke.

  


"We in Shangri-La have a legend. One day our ruler will come to us, the one who shall be the greatest in a long line of emperors and empresses. This ruler will lead our people to great prosperity. Shangri-La shall grow, until it is not a city cowering in fear of Aku's wrath, but an empire that can match powers with the great demon himself, and win!"

  


"How?" Jack asked blankly.

  


The oracle leaned forward, her weight supported by her cane. "All through the power of our ruler. He–or she–alone will possess the power of the treasure of Shangri-La."

  


"Which is?" Jack and Chisana asked together.

  


"The _mahou seishin."_

  


There was a brief silence. Then Jack said slowly, "A magical spirit? These things exist?"

  


"Of course they do. They have existed throughout the ages. People have called them fairies, Di' Jinn, genies–it matters not. They all possess the same power." The oracle's voice lowered. "All have the power to grant the desires of their masters. That is the treasure that lies beneath Shangri-La."

  


Jack stared at Chisana. He could see clearly from her open-mouthed surprise that she had not expected something of this caliber any more than he.

  


"Y-you are saying," Chisana stammered, "that this _mahou seishin _can grant its master anything it desires?"

  


"Yes," said the oracle.

  


"All the power in the world? It can give that?"

  


"Yes."

  


"All the wealth and riches?"

  


"Yes."

  


"Life? Death? It can give these things?"

  


"It can give its master _anything," _the oracle insisted. "Imagine it. Imagine having such power at your fingertips. You could rule the entire universe, if that is what you desired. You could have _anything, _anything at all, at your command."

  


Chisana and Jack stared at her, speechless, unable to even imagine it.

  


"Now," the oracle said, very seriously, "can either of you think of someone who desires such power?"

  


It was Jack who answered with a single word, feeling cold sweat roll down his back. 

  


"Aku."

* * *

  


Continued in Chapter 4.


	4. The Empress of Shangri La

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


More thanks and plushies to everyone who's been following the story up to now, I very much appreciate it. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. More on the way. Thanks again for reading! ^_^

  


***

  


Chapter 4

The Empress of Shangri-La

  


Jack looked at Chisana. "Did you know?" he whispered.

  


She shook her head slowly, still in shock. "I knew there was a great power hidden somewhere in Shangri-La, yes. My mother told me of the treasure. But a _mahou seishin–"_ Her voice trembled slightly, but she shook her head then as if to clear it and looked at the oracle. "Even if this treasure exists, Aku cannot possibly obtain it. He cannot even find our city, and he has tried throughout the ages!"

  


"It is true," said the oracle slowly, "that Aku has never before penetrated our defenses. However, this is only because the secret of Shangri-La is safe within the hearts of its people. There is someone among us with a black heart–someone who will betray us to Aku. I have seen it."

  


"Someone will open the gates to him?" Chisana gasped.

  


"That is what I have foreseen." The oracle looked at Jack. "Only members of the royal house can open the gates, thus lifting the magical protection on Shangri-La. Only royalty may invite outsiders into our city, as Chisana invited you. The princess has a great number of aunts, uncles, and cousins in the palace, all royalty by blood. Any one of these could be the traitor."

  


"And you do not know which?" Jack demanded.

  


"I do not. I am sorry to say I suspected Chisana herself for a time, just as you did."

  


"Me...!" Chisana cried, outraged, looking between them. "The two of you thought _I_ the traitor?"

  


"Briefly," Jack admitted. "Before I spoke with you in the shrine. I knew then that you were far too dedicated to Shangri-La."

  


The oracle nodded. "When I saw the two of you at my door, I also knew that you could not be the traitor, not with Samurai Jack at your side. He may be a simple man–" the oracle ignored Jack as he cleared his throat, "–but he is so very honest, he would know the eyes of one who was not."

  


"Of all the foolishness," Chisana said grumpily.

  


"This is no time to hold a grudge," the oracle reminded her. "You must find the traitor before he opens the gates for Aku."

  


Jack and Chisana stood simultaneously, intending to begin the search immediately. "Thank you for your help, oracle," Jack said gratefully, bowing to her. "I promise to do everything I can to protect Shangri-La."

  


The oracle nodded. "Protect Chisana as well. She is, after all, our kingdom's only heir." 

  


Jack nodded quickly in assent and took his leave with the princess.

  


"I cannot believe it has come to this," Chisana said in a low, frightened voice as they crawled through the tunnel of brambles. "One of my own family–well, I can only try to guess who it is. There are plenty of spiteful ones, certainly, but to align themselves with the greatest of evils–"

  


Jack tuned her out, thinking hard. There was something in the oracle's story that didn't quite add up, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

  


"–but I know the legends," Chisana went on, crawling headfirst out of the tangle of bushes, "and to even lay eyes on the treasure one would have to–"

  


She abruptly froze, still on her knees and halfway out of the tunnel. "What are you doing?" Jack whispered to her.

  


He heard her draw in a long, shuddering breath. "I could swear I felt an arrow brush by my cheek."

  


Jack didn't hesitate–he grabbed Chisana around the middle and hauled her back into the safety of the hidden tunnel. "Aku's minions are already here," he said, sweating.

  


"But that is impossible!" Chisana whispered, her eyes wide. "Even if the gates opened, Aku's robotic minions could not function within the city. There is too much magic in the air, it does not mix well with mechanized things–"

  


Jack thought for a moment. "What about human assassins? Living creatures? Could not they enter the gates with Aku?"

  


"That is a possibility," Chisana said hesitatingly.

  


"Then we must assume that they are already inside." Jack drew his sword from his sheath, and Chisana's eyes widened in reverence at the sight of it. "I will take care of them. Wait here until I return for you."

  


"No," Chisana said firmly, a strange gleam present in her eyes. "I will do what I can to help you."

  


"Do not be ridiculous," Jack told her impatiently. "You cannot fight."

  


"But–"

  


"Do as I say," Jack ordered. "I have sworn to protect you, and that is what I will do. So _wait."_

  


Chisana sighed impatiently, but Jack was already crawling past her and out of the tunnel.

  


The palace was eerily silent, the gardens around it quiet and deserted–or so it seemed. Jack stalked silently over the grass, sword in hand, his eyes seeking any movement or even a sign of life. It was strange that none of Aku's minions had leapt out to engage him in combat–normally they wasted no time. Something was not quite right here; still, it was a nice change of pace to be the hunter rather than the hunted.

  


The thought crossed his mind a bit too soon. A soft whistling sounded in his ears, and Jack reacted without thinking. His free hand flew up, two fingers snapping together to trap the arrow that narrowly missed his right eye. 

  


Jack dived beneath the canopy of a willow tree and examined the arrow in his hand. It was short and thin, more like a dart than a real arrow. He sniffed the arrowhead and recognized the scent of a powerful tranquilizer. Then this arrow was meant to stun, and not to kill? Whom did Aku want stunned? Surely not him.

  


It came to him then, and the final piece of the puzzle slid into place.

  


"Chisana," Jack muttered, leaping to his feet.

  


He burst out of the willow's cover and darted across the palace grounds, heading for the tunnel that led to the oracle's hollow. A dark shape appeared in the corner of his eye, running, drawing level with him... Jack yanked his sword from its sheath and struck, cutting the attacker down. He did not even stop to look at the unfortunate creature's face, but ran on.

  


The hollow came into view, and the glimmer of gold that was Chisana's silk butterflies. Jack skidded to a stop. Chisana stood surrounded by a dozen of Aku's minions, men dressed entirely in black, their faces covered by black silk masks.

  


"Leave, samurai," said one of the men–Jack didn't know which. "We have no business with you."

  


Jack did not move. He met Chisana's eyes, and something in them made him start. He noticed that her fan, normally closed and thrust into her _obi, _was open in her hand, covering the lower half of her face. As Jack stared, she drew the fan away from her mouth, and amazingly she was smiling.

  


Something in that smile–he was never sure what–made him slide his sword back into its sheath.

"Good," said the masked attacker, satisfied. He turned to Chisana. "Now–"

  


Chisana struck, faster than lightning. There was a flash of steel and the man stumbled back, clutching his throat. Blood spilled between his fingers, the same blood that dripped from the edges of Chisana's fan.

  


Jack yanked his sword from its sheath and leapt into the midst of the surprised attackers, taking down a pair with two quick slashes. Chisana whirled and sliced a man lengthwise, opening a long, deep gash in his chest, as Jack cleanly beheaded another. The two found each other in the fray and pressed back to back, fending off their foes with vicious cuts and slashes. The attackers soon learned a healthy respect for Jack's sword and Chisana's razor-edged fan.

  


When all but three were dead, their remaining foes broke and ran, but had barely gone a few steps before they were engulfed in black flames. Jack and Chisana watched in horror as the men burned to death before their eyes, shrieking in agony.

  


"The fate of those who desert Aku," Jack said softly as their foes withered away to ashes.

  


Chisana shuddered, her face pale, but her hands were quite steady as she held her fan beneath the running water of a fountain, washing it clean of blood. Jack stared at her.

  


"Chisana-Hime, how...?"

  


Chisana looked at him, smiling her mysterious, cat-like smile. "Do not believe the tale your eyes tell you, samurai, for they deceive you." She flicked open her fan, holding it to her face so that only her eyes were revealed, and for the first time Jack appreciated the fine workmanship of the delicate fan, with its thin steel spines and pattern of gold butterflies.

  


"It is called a _shukusen," _Chisana explained, snapping the fan shut. "A fan with a steel spine and sharp edges, so that it cuts when open. Much more discreet than carrying a weapon, as you can see." Her lips curved into a smile again. "It is beautiful and deadly...just like its wielder."

  


Jack couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

  


They charged into the palace, which was eerily quiet and deserted. Chisana peeked into a room and recoiled in horror. Bodies lay motionless on the floor, eyes wide and staring.

  


"Aku sent death through this palace," said Jack with quiet fury, bowing in respect to the dead.

  


"Father," Chisana muttered, and she took off toward the throne room, _geta_ clacking against the wood floor. Jack followed her at a run, skidding to a stop in front of the great double doors. Chisana gazed silently at the two armored guards lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, then reached a hand to open the doors.

  


"Wait." Jack grabbed her arm to stop her and gave her a meaningful look. "Let me go first." Chisana nodded and stepped back as Jack drew his sword. He raised his foot and kicked the doors open, then leapt inside, ready to fight.

  


Hajime stood alone, gazing at the mural of the dragon with his hands linked behind his back. Chisana pushed past Jack, crying, "Father!"

  


Jack slid his sword back into its sheath as the emperor turned to look at his daughter, eyes weary and ringed with dark circles. "So you have come, Chisana. I hoped you might escape Shangri-La before it was too late."

  


"Too late?" Chisana demanded. "It is already too late, Father! Aku has entered the city! He is after the treasure of Shangri-La!"

  


"He will not obtain it," Hajime said wearily. "Not without help."

  


"But he has help!" Chisana cried. "Someone raised the gates!"

  


Her father held up a hand. "Do not you know your legends, Chisana? The treasure cannot be obtained without the true ruler of Shangri-La."

  


Chisana blinked. "Of course. I had forgotten. The oracle must have forgotten too, for she thought the treasure was in danger–"

  


"The treasure _is_ in danger, Chisana," Hajime said earnestly. His eyes flickered to Jack. "The samurai has figured it out already."

  


Chisana stared at Jack. "What have you figured out?"

  


"Aku's minions were trying to capture you," Jack said simply. "You are the true ruler of Shangri-La."

  


There was a silence as Chisana stared between Jack and her father. "I...am the true ruler?" she said at last, stunned. "But–but this cannot be! My mother told me _she_ found the treasure! What it was, she never said, but–"

  


"Your mother did indeed find the treasure," Hajime interrupted. "Rather, she found the place in which it is located. She could not see it, nor command it, for she was not the true ruler. When your mother was born, the oracle said, 'it is the daughter.' That is why I married her, you see. We all thought the true ruler was the oracle's daughter, your mother."

  


Jack blinked and looked to Chisana. The oracle was Chisana's grandmother?

  


"However, we misinterpreted the oracle's prediction," Hajime continued. "She meant my wife's daughter, Chisana. She meant you. You, Chisana, are the True Empress of Shangri-La."

  


Chisana was silent for several long moments. Jack could see she was struggling to absorb all she'd learned. 

  


"Then...we are safe, are we not?" she said slowly, hope growing in her voice. She looked at Jack, eyes gleaming with excitement. "I can use the treasure to protect Shangri-La, if we may find it before Aku..."

  


Hajime slowly shook his head. "Aku is already here," he said hoarsely. "Aku is here with me."

  


"Aku is here?!" Jack gasped, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

  


The blood had drained from Hajime's face, and he swayed where he stood, gazing at his daughter. "Father?" Chisana said, frightened.

  


"Forgive me, daughter," whispered the emperor. He slumped forward, falling to the floor with a dull thud.

  


"Father!" Chisana cried as a sick black glow appeared around Hajime's motionless body. She darted toward the throne, but Jack seized her around the middle and dragged her back. "Father!" Chisana shrieked, struggling to break free. _"Father!"_

  


"Stop it, Chisana-Hime," Jack said sharply, holding her firmly in place. "He is beyond help."

  


A pitch-black shadow was rising from Hajime's body, taking shape as it grew taller and taller. Horns grew; arms extended with wicked claws. A wide mouth stretched in a terrifying grin, displaying enormous, jagged teeth. Cruel black eyes, surrounded by a halo of fire, focused on Jack and Chisana as the evil grin widened.

  


"Aku," Jack whispered, gazing into the hellish eyes of his mortal enemy.

* * *

  


Continued in Chapter 5.


	5. Through the Underground

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


I like this chapter of the story particularly, mainly because Aku's in it. ^^ Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated! 

  


***

  


Chapter 5

Through the Underground

  


"Empress Chisana and Samurai Jack," Aku boomed in his great, terrible voice, delight pervading each word. "An unlikely pairing, to be sure, but one I have anticipated. I cannot expect to obtain power without the bane of my existence attempting to stop me."

  


"Aku," Jack snarled, still holding Chisana tightly around the middle.

  


Aku grinned evilly at him, then his eyes focused on Chisana. "And here is the true ruler of Shangri-La." He gave a mock bow. "To business, Chisana. Let us discuss your fate, and the fate of your kingdom."

  


"There will be no discussions!" Chisana snapped, angry tears spilling from her eyes. "Why should I make a deal with you, the demon who has murdered my father?"

  


"He is not dead," Aku replied indifferently, waving a hand over Hajime's motionless body. The emperor was brought to his feet, swaying like a puppet on strings, his eyes dull and staring. "He let my life-force inhabit his body so that you would come to him as his trusting daughter."

  


"So he opened the gate," Chisana whispered. 

  


"Yes. And letting me inside his frail body was an immense strain. He is greatly weakened, but not dead." Aku let Hajime crumple to the floor.

  


In a burst of strength Chisana wrenched away from Jack. "No!" Jack cried, but Chisana was already running to her father. Aku slammed a hand to the floor in front of her, and she stumbled back with a gasp.

  


"It is unwise to take such rash action." Aku leered at her, wrapping his enormous hand around the princess's slender body. Jack saw her face go stark white, and he yanked his sword from its sheath.

  


"If you harm her, Aku, I will–"

  


"You will what?" Aku snarled, baring his teeth at Jack. "You will prick me with that pin-sticker of yours?" He laughed loudly–Chisana went even paler at the sound–then quieted and looked down at the princess. "Why would I harm the key to Shangri-La's treasure?"

  


"I will give you nothing, Aku," Chisana whispered faintly, dead still in the demon's grasp.

  


"Are you so certain?" Aku asked, letting one immense claw trail lazily under Chisana's chin. "I am sure your father took a similar vow when he ascended to the throne. See what has become of _that." _Aku indicated Hajime contemptuously. "Your father was a weak old fool who sold his soul to me. But _you..._you are not just any empress, are you? You are _the_ empress, the one destined to lead Shangri-La to glory."

  


"Do not flatter me," Chisana snapped, though her face grew paler still. "You wish only to taint my kingdom with your evil."

  


Aku grinned widely. "What is evil? What is good? Did no one tell you these terms matter not to kings and queens, emperors and empresses? There is only power, power like that which you already possess. You are not even officially Shangri-La's ruler, and already you possess more power than your father enjoyed in his entire reign. Would you let that power go to waste?"

  


"Do not listen to him," Jack said urgently to Chisana. "He is merely trying to tempt you–"

  


"Stay out of this," Aku snarled, baring his teeth. "It does not concern the likes of you." He let go of Chisana and she stumbled back, looking ready to faint, yet she managed to stay on her feet. The demon waited majestically, wearing darkness like a cloak, until Chisana met his eyes with hers.

  


"Give me what I want," Aku said in his impressive voice, "and you will be Empress of Shangri-La for eternity. Immense power and wealth will be yours, and your kingdom will be untouched, safe in your rule for all of time. You will even have your father back, alive and healthy."

  


Aku drew Hajime up once more so that he hung in the air like a grotesque puppet, and they could see that his chest moved with slow, rattling breaths. "You see? I do not lie. He is alive, and can be well and safe again, all by your decree."

  


Chisana said nothing, gazing at her father. "Chisana-Hime!" Jack said sharply, but she held up a hand to silence him.

  


"Enough, Jack-san," she said, her voice strong and fierce. "This is my choice, and mine alone." Aku's smile widened. Jack saw Chisana's slender fingers draw the _shukusen _from her _obi._

  


"I want my father with me, this is true," Chisana said quietly. "My father, Hajime, who has sold his soul to Aku..." She flicked the fan open and cried, "He is already dead!"

  


Before Jack or Aku could say or do anything, she drew back her wrist and threw the _shukusen. _The weapon shrieked as it flew through the air, embedding itself deeply into Hajime's throat.

  


"Chisana!" Jack gasped in shock.

  


Aku cursed loudly as Hajime slumped to the floor, dead, and gazed upon Chisana with such rage that the woman stepped back. "You silly fool," he hissed. "I will have the treasure, by force if I must!" He swept shadows around him and disappeared, leaving dozens and dozens of masked assassins in his place.

  


Jack went to stand at Chisana's shoulder, grimly drawing his sword. "Your bravery in the face of Aku's wrath is admirable," he told Chisana, still shaken by the sight of her deadly _shukusen_ in her father's throat. "I will fight for you to the death, and–" 

  


"Oh, do not be so melodramatic," Chisana snapped, seizing him by the collar. She dragged him toward the throne even as the assassins attacked, and stood examining it curiously, ignoring the battle as Jack's sword struck dead one foe after the other.

  


"What in the world are you doing?" Jack demanded, running an assassin through. 

  


"Trying to find...ahah!" Chisana pressed a strange white jewel among the rest of the glittering stones studding the throne. The throne gave a small shudder, then began to slide away, revealing a hole large enough for a body beneath it. 

  


Chisana snatched her _shukusen_ from her father's body without the bat of an eye and tugged urgently on Jack's sleeve. "Come!" she snapped. 

  


Jack beheaded an enemy, then wrapped his arms protectively around Chisana and jumped into the hole with her. Down they fell through darkness, abruptly hitting solid ground with a shattering thump.

  


"Ow," Jack said weakly as Chisana rolled off of him.

  


"Are you all right, Jack-san?" Chisana asked worriedly, groping for his hand in the darkness. She pulled him to his feet and Jack looked around, trying to see something in the pitch blackness.

  


"I have flint," he remembered abruptly. "Is there wood somewhere, Chisana-Hime?"

  


"There should be a torch on the wall," came Chisana's reply. Jack found the wall by walking into it, then felt around with his hands until he located the torch in a bracket. He struck the flint until a spark lit the torch, then picked it off the wall and looked around.

  


They appeared to be in a narrow corridor, the walls made of stone and the ground beneath their feet packed dirt. The corridor led further into darkness. Jack looked up and saw no sign of the entrance above his head; he supposed the throne must have shifted back into place. He then looked around for Chisana.

  


He found her crouching in a corner of the stone passageway, holding her deadly _shukusen _in her hands. He could just make out her profile; to his utter shock, a tear was running down her cheek. Unsure of what else to do, Jack placed the torch back in the bracket and went to her, gripping her shoulder gently.

  


"I am sorry about your father," he said quietly.

  


Chisana drew in a long, shuddering breath. "Aku was right about him. He was old, and he was weak. I have no doubts that it took little persuasion for my father to open the gates for that...that _demon," _she spat bitterly.

  


"Do not dwell on that, Chisana-Hime," Jack said as kindly as he could manage. "Aku is a master of manipulation. Many are persuaded to do his bidding." When still Chisana remained silent, he persisted, "Your father loved you still, did he not? He hoped you would escape the city, did he not?"

  


"That is what I cannot bear," Chisana said in a choked voice, burying her face in her hands. "My father truly cared for me, and I killed him!"

  


For a few moments there was nothing to be heard but Chisana's quiet sobs. Then the princess drew in a ragged breath. "I have committed a terrible sin," she whispered. "Yet I simply could not bear to see my father as a puppet of Aku. I think he would have wanted..." She fell silent.

  


"Then let us honor your father's memory by saving his kingdom," Jack said gently. "It is all we can do."

  


Chisana sniffed, but stood and brushed the dirt from her kimono. "Yes," she said quietly. "We can do no more." She turned to face Jack, determination blazing in her black eyes. "Let us go."

  


She marched off down the corridor, and Jack followed, taking the torch from the bracket. "The treasure is this way?" he said uncertainly.

  


"Yes. My mother told me the way."

  


Jack sighed. "Well, at least we need not worry about Aku's minions in this place."

  


"Oh, no," said Chisana earnestly, "this place is sacred. Those dark creatures could never exist here. We need only worry about the dragon."

  


At these words Jack stopped short. "Dragon?"

  


Chisana stopped walking and turned back to him. "Do not be frightened," she said reassuringly. "Once the dragon sees that I am the True Empress, he will surely let us pass."

  


"And how do you plan on telling him so?" Jack asked shrewdly.

  


Chisana bit her lower lip. "Well...I will figure that out when the time comes. Surely a brave man like you can handle a little dragon?" she added with a touch of disdain.

  


"I would like to see you take one," Jack muttered, but he followed Chisana nonetheless.

  


"Nonsense," Chisana laughed, waving a dismissive hand. "The samurai fights the beast, not the empress."

  


Jack blinked. It was the second time she had used that title–even Aku had addressed her this way. "So you are," he said thoughtfully. Chisana halted and turned to him once more, and he placed his palms together, bowing before her. "Chisana-sama."

  


Chisana seemed to be struggling with words. Her throat moved, but no sound came out. At last she rasped, "Jack-san, I do not think I will ever be able to reward your service."

  


For a few moments they stared at each other. Then Jack said, very hesitantly, "There is...something..."

  


"Anything," Chisana said immediately.

  


Jack nervously fingered the hilt of his sword. "I would help you in any way I could, and not ask for any reward. But given the circumstances...that this treasure, the _mahou seishin, _can grant anything its master wishes..."

  


"Yes?" Chisana prompted.

  


"Will you ask it, please, if it may return me to the past?" The hand on the sword tightened. "I have a score to settle with Aku."

  


Chisana blinked at him. Then her lips curved into a warm smile. "I will make sure it grants you _anything,_ Jack-san." She turned and went off down the corridor once more, and Jack followed.

  


They soon came to an enormous, dark chamber, the walls made of stone and the ceiling so high overhead that they could barely see it. Stone pillars stood in many rows, criss-crossing all over the room. Set into the far wall was a pair of double doors engraved with dragons, but they were nothing compared to the real dragon that slept in a corner of the room, entwined around a pillar.

  


The dragon was long, slim, and wingless, shimmering with golden scales, coiled around itself like a snake. Its slender paws were capped with wickedly curved talons and its teeth bared in a terrible snarl. Its eyes were shut tight, but the unsteady way it breathed left Jack with no doubt that it would easily wake.

  


"We cannot go through this room without engaging the guardian dragon," said Chisana in the quietest of whispers. "Our _geta_ will echo against the floor."

  


"Can we not remove them?" Jack asked.

  


Chisana shook her head in frustration. "My silks still rustle too much. These damn wrap _kimono–"_

  


Jack bent down to remove his _geta_ sandals, then straightened and handed them to Chisana. "Will you hold these, please?"

  


"Of–of course." Chisana stared blankly at Jack as she took his _geta_ into her hands. "Why–?"

  


Jack swung her into his arms before she could finish and ordered her to be quiet. Chisana's cheeks turned vividly scarlet, but she let herself be carried across the chamber, Jack's bare feet soundless on the floor. When they'd reached the doors Jack placed her down gently and Chisana mouthed a thank you.

  


She then turned to the door and began scrutinizing, while Jack peered nervously at the dragon. The doors appeared to have no handles or knob, and they looked much too heavy for them to move. Jack could only hope that Chisana would figure out how to open them before the dragon awoke.

  


"Hurry, please, Chisana-sama," Jack murmured as quietly as he could managed. The dragon gave a low growl in its sleep, turning over onto his back.

  


"I am trying," Chisana whispered fiercely. "I cannot–"

  


There came a sudden, enormous crash from the ceiling above them, so loud that it shook the entire palace. "Aku!" Jack said angrily, drawing his sword. "He is trying to stop us!"

  


A ferocious snarl caught their attention. The dragon was awake, its gleaming yellow eyes fixed on them. It flipped over onto its feet and advanced, growling like a tiger ready to pounce.

  


"Open those doors!" Jack snapped to Chisana, then, holding his sword protectively before him, he dashed across the room, drawing the dragon's attention away from the empress. The dragon's eyes followed him; its flanks rippled, then the creature darted across the floor, hissing like a snake.

  


It lunged at him, quicker than lightning. Jack slashed upward with his sword, narrowly missing the dragon's snapping jaws. It snarled in frustration and rapidly advanced, backing him into a corner of the room.

  


Meanwhile Chisana desperately tried to devise a method of opening the doors, ignoring the sounds of battle behind her. "I do not understand," she muttered, tracing one of the carved dragons with a forefinger. "If these doors block the way to the treasure of Shangri-La, then how can anyone enter, even the True Empress?"

  


The dragon slashed Jack viciously with its claws, tearing his _gi_ and opening three gashes across his chest. Ignoring the bleeding wounds, he thrust his sword into the dragon's shoulder.

  


Chisana shuddered at the dragon's shriek of pain and rage. If something wasn't done soon, Jack would surely die. Desperately she threw her meager weight against the doors, but they didn't budge. Chisana gave a very unladylike curse and thought fast. A treasure so powerful would surely be protected by more than mere stone doors. But if she was the True Empress...

  


Then perhaps the doors to the treasure worked like the _gate._

  


Chisana stepped back and bowed to the doors. _"Dragon who guards the treasure of Shangri-La, open the gates to me. I, Chisana, the True Empress of Shangri-La, command you!"_

  


For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly the ground beneath them began to tremble. Chisana, Jack, and the guardian dragon all froze, watching the doors. As the chamber shook around them the doors slowly slid back, revealing darkness beyond.

  


Chisana turned to face Jack and the dragon. The dragon peered at her for a moment, its yellow eyes narrowed to slits, then its head bowed and it backed away into the shadows. 

  


"I am entering," Chisana said firmly to Jack.

  


Jack nodded, sliding his sword into its sheath. "I will follow."

  


Chisana nodded, then turned to face the dark chamber beyond the doors. Shoulders squared, head lifted high, she walked straight into her destiny.

* * *

  


Continued in Chapter 6.


	6. Chisana's Wish

_A note from the Hime no Argh herself–_

  


Here it is, the final chapter of Treasure of Shangri-La. ^^ The bonus section has also been uploaded. Thanks to everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Final reviews will be greatly appreciated. _Samurai Jack _does not belong to me, but to the brilliant Genndy Tartakovsky (look, I spelled his name right!) and the folks at Cartoon Network. Thanks again! 

  


***

  


Chapter 6

Chisana's Wish

  


_"Welcome, my master."_

  


The words of the _mahou seishin _greeted Chisana as she walked through the doors into the final chamber, followed by Jack. Instantly the chamber was lit by a pale gold light, and in it, the treasure of Shangri-La was at last revealed.

  


It was the figure of a woman wrapped in silks of the palest gold, her skin shimmering with gold dust. Snow white hair tumbled to the floor in wild curls, and her eyes were the blackest of voids, seeing nothing, containing nothing. She stood barefoot on a plain stone pedestal in the middle of the chamber, shining brighter than the golden palace of Shangri-La. Her lips did not move, but they heard her voice nonetheless.

  


_"I am your treasure, Empress of Shangri-La."_

  


Chisana blinked several times, staring at the creature in amazement. "You...are the _mahou seishin?"_ she said timidly at last.

  


_"I am." _The woman-creature bowed.

  


Chisana bowed, hesitantly, then asked as she straightened, "You can grant me my desires?"

  


_"Any desire, master. I will grant you the three wishes of your innermost heart."_

  


Chisana nodded. "That is good enough for me."

  


"And for me!" declared an all-too familiar voice.

  


Jack whirled around, drawing his sword. "Aku!"

  


The demon stood in the doorway of the chamber, his horns brushing the high ceiling, filling the width of the threshold and blocking any means of escape. His eyes gleamed as they gazed upon the _mahou seishin, _and even the light that shone from the creature's very soul could not touch the shadow that was Aku.

  


"So this is the treasure of Shangri-La," the demon said slowly.

  


"How did you get in here?" Chisana demanded angrily.

  


Aku grinned cruelly. "It was you who led me here, Empress Chisana. Or did you think that dragon outside would be enough to stop me?" Chisana flinched as he laughed, color draining from her face. The _mahou seishin _gazed impassively at Aku.

  


"Now, Chisana," Aku said, focusing on the small woman with terrible ferocity, "this is your last chance. Your father lies dead in the throne room above, dead by the hand of his own cursed daughter. Such a terrible sin you have committed–why, you are already halfway into darkness."

  


"Lies," Jack snapped, trying to draw Chisana's rigid attention away from Aku. "He will hypnotize you with his words, manipulate you with lies, and take what is rightfully yours."

  


"Yes, I will," Aku said, leering at Jack. "And the woman will willingly play into my hands. Already she doubts."

  


"Chisana-sama, do not listen to him!"

  


Chisana blinked and shook her head as if to clear it, but Aku spoke again, majestically. "You are the True Empress of Shangri-La. You are the sole master of Shangri-La's enormous treasure. Only you may decide this city's fate." Aku extended an enormous hand to Chisana. "Listen to me, Empress. You may have what you desire. Make two wishes of my choosing, and I will allow you to use the third in any manner you like. Do this, and in addition to your wish, you will have what I have promised you–eternal life and eternal reign in the splendor of Shangri-La. Refuse, and you and your city are doomed!" He withdrew his hand and waited, his smile patient and terrible.

  


"Chisana-sama," Jack said quickly, "you cannot–"

But Chisana held up a hand to silence him. "What are your wishes?" she said to Aku, very quietly.

"They are simple, Your Majesty. I wish to rule my domain with absolute power until the end of time, and..." The demon's smile widened. "I wish for the death of Samurai Jack."

  


Chisana gasped. Jack was silent, awaiting his fate.

  


"You cannot possibly expect me to kill this man!" Chisana cried.

  


Aku shrugged. "Then strip him of his power, so that he is no longer such an ache in my back. I care not what you do with him, as long as he never threatens Aku again." The demon bared his teeth at Jack, who narrowed his eyes, still silent and waiting.

  


Jack became aware that Chisana was also gazing at him, and turned to meet her eyes. An expression of great sorrow came over her face, and he knew then that her choice was made. Jack slid his sword back into its sheath, feeling that all was lost.

  


"Yes," Aku hissed.

  


Chisana turned her eyes from Jack's as if she could not bear to look a moment longer. "Forgive me," she whispered, and turned to the pedestal where the _mahou seishin _waited.

  


_"How may I serve you, master?"_

  


"I have decided on a wish," Chisana said softly, and the creature bowed.

  


_"I will grant you anything, master."_

  


"Good," Chisana said more softly still. She bowed her head for a moment, silent. Aku watched her with fully opened eyes, fists clenched in anticipation.

  


Then Chisana's head flew up, and her eyes were full of a fire that Jack had never before seen. "Treasure of Shangri-La," she cried fiercely, "I wish that you will destroy yourself!"

  


"NO!" Aku shrieked.

  


The _mahou seishin _spread her arms. _"Your wish, master, is my command."_ Instantly her body was engulfed in golden flames, burning so brightly that even Aku was forced to look away. When at last the light faded and they all could open their eyes once more, an empty pedestal was all that awaited them.

  


For a moment, no one said or did anything. The only sign of movement was Aku's hands slowly clenching into fists, his eyes turning to Chisana. His rage swelled.

  


"You," he hissed.

  


Jack did not hesitate a moment longer. He yanked his sword from his sheath and lunged at Aku. "Your time ends here, demon!"

  


"I think not!" Aku bellowed, unleashing a furious wave of energy that threw Jack to the floor. His eyes burned crimson with rage as he looked upon Chisana.

  


"Damn you to the bowels of hell, Empress!" he shrieked. "You and your kingdom are doomed to obscurity! I wish you well of it!" He spiraled into the shadows and disappeared, leaving behind no trace but an echoing cry of rage.

  


Jack stood, sliding his sword into its sheath, and brushed dust from his _gi. _Then he looked around for Chisana and found her staring at the empty pedestal, her back to him. For a moment he watched her, unsure of what to say.

  


"I was so sure you had given in to Aku," Jack admitted at last.

  


"I know," she whispered.

  


"You could have had anything you wanted. Even your father's life."

  


"My father was dead from the moment he sold his soul to Aku," Chisana said flatly. Her head bowed and her voice lowered. "Why, Father? Did not you know he would betray you?"

  


Jack approached her hesitantly and placed his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her small body trembling, her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. "I think I may have doomed the entire world," the empress whispered. "I should have sent you to the past."

  


"I think you did right," Jack said quietly. "The _mahou_ _seishin _was dangerous. How fortunate it is that it fell into your hands. Who knows what catastrophe it could have wreaked in the hands of one less benevolent, less wise than you?"

  


"I am not wise!" Chisana cried, whirling and burying her face into the front of Jack's _gi. _"I am a silly fool playing at empress, and now I play it alone!"

  


She wept many bitter, overdue tears, and Jack simply held her, sensing that there was little more he could do.

* * *

  


It took some time for everything to be sorted out. The first thing Chisana did was call in a group of soldiers from the city and order a thorough search of the palace. A great number of people were found alive in their rooms, cowering from Aku's wrath–it seemed the demon had killed those in his path on the way to the throne room, but left the rest of the palace inhabitants alive. Chisana and Jack personally went to the oracle's hollow to see what had become of her, to find her lying in bed with her far-seeing eyes closed at last. She had passed on.

  


"She must have seen what occurred below in the chamber of the _mahou seishin," _Chisana said with a small, sad smile, gazing upon her grandmother's face. "See how peaceful and content she looks? She died happily."

  


Jack stayed in Shangri-La for three more days while the bodies of Hajime and the oracle were prepared, purified, and buried. Hajime was buried in a tomb with all of the emperors and empresses who had preceded him, but the oracle was buried in her own secluded hollow, and plans for a shrine were made.

  


On the third day since the destruction of the treasure, Chisana was officially crowned Empress of Shangri-La. She decided not to tell her people what had really occurred between her and Jack, Aku, and Hajime_._ Instead they were merely told that Aku had entered the city by Hajime's invitation and Chisana, with Jack's help, had banished him once more.

  


"And banished he shall remain," Chisana confided later to Jack. "My father opened the gates, but now that he is dead, the gates are closed to Aku again, and he may never return without another invitation." She grinned. "I am sure he would not have been in such a hurry to leave if he knew that!"

  


Once things had settled down at last, Jack's thoughts turned to leaving. Chisana was officially Empress, Aku was gone from Shangri-La forever, and the city was safe once more. There was nothing more for him to do here, as he told Chisana in a private conference.

  


Chisana seemed disappointed, but not at all surprised. "I thought you would be leaving us soon," she sighed. "That look in your eyes tells me so. How fortunate you are to be able tp pick up and leave whenever you choose."

  


"I am far less fortunate than you," Jack told her in all honesty. "You have a place to call your home and a role to fulfill here. I often wish I had such things."

  


"You can," Chisana pointed out, watching him closely. "You can stay in Shangri-La with me."

  


"No," Jack said firmly. "I must find a way to return to the past and defeat Aku. There is nothing keeping me here."

  


"Nothing at all?" Chisana said sadly.

  


Jack did not know what to say. The truth was that he cared about Chisana a great deal, though perhaps not in the same way she cared about him. In any case, there was little that could make him stay in any one place. Defeating Aku was too important.

  


Chisana sighed and waved a hand. "Never mind. I know already what you would say. People in this world do things every day that do not matter. But you..._everything_ you do matters."

"Do you think so?" Jack said quietly. "Sometimes I am not so sure."

  


_"I _am," said Chisana stubbornly. "The next time you doubt, remember that the benevolent and wise Empress of Shangri-La is sure of you!"

  


That made Jack smile. "I will."

  


Chisana accompanied him outside the city gates when he was ready to leave, burdened only with his sword and the clothes on his back. "Please do take care of yourself," she said anxiously. "I wish the best for you."

  


"And I for you. I am sure you will make a wonderful Empress."

  


"One can only hope," Chisana said wryly. She gazed at him for a moment, her eyes solemn and a bit sad. _"Sayonara, Jack-san."_

  


_"Sayonara, Chisana-sama."_ Jack leaned down hesitantly to kiss her on the cheek, but she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips instead, which was intensely embarrassing but also rather nice.

  


"My apologies," Chisana said sheepishly, blushing scarlet. 

  


Jack smiled and shook his head. "I hope you will always remain as you are, Chisana." Chisana broke into a radiant smile, and she squeezed him around the middle and backed away toward the gate, waving frantically.

  


_"Sayonara! _Farewell, Jack-san!"

  


Jack waved once and headed away on the mountain trail, smiling to himself. A wind picked up, flapping through his _gi _and stirring some hair from his neat topknot. At the top of a cliff Jack turned back for one last look at the golden city, but an empty valley was all that met his eyes. The gates of Shangri-La were closed.

  


_"Sayonara, Chisana-sama," _Jack whispered. Then he turned to his path once more.

  


The End


	7. BONUS! Learning Japanese Terms with Aku ...

_BONUS SECTION! _

Learning Japanese Terms with Aku and the Hime!

  


*The Hime no Argh is sitting on a pile of brimstone a great big cavern full of fire, sweating and fanning herself with a _shukusen. _She wears a bathing suit.*

Hime: *tiredly* Welcome, readers, to Aku's secret lair.

Music: _DUN DUN DUN!_

Hime: Yes, thank you, music. Sorry for the less-than-enthusiastic hello, everyone. It's _really, really_ hot in here.

*There is a little "pop!" and Aku appears out of thin air.*

Hime: Omigosh, folks, it's the evil Aku!

Music: _DUN DUN DUN!_

Aku: *points to the Hime* WHO ARE YOU???

Hime: I'm Hime, the author of _The Treasure of Shangri-La!_ Nice to meet–

Aku: SILENCE! How dare you invade my secret lair?! You will cower before my evil!

Hime: But Aku, I thought you were going to explain the Japanese terms to everyone!

Aku: This was NOT in my contract!

Hime: Please do it anyway? For me? ^.^

Aku: Hm... *thinks it over* ... NO!I will destroy you and cast your soul into my Pit of Hate where you shall be tormented for all–

Hime: *in a sing-song voice* If you _don't,_ I'll make Samurai Jack go back in time and kill yoooooouuu...

Aku: You cannot do that!

Hime: Sure I can! I'm the author! ^.^V

Aku: Hmmm... ...VERY WELL! I shall explain your terms and then I will ravage your soul until you know nothing but pain and fear!

Hime: Okay! Here's the list of terms! *sticks a piece of paper under his nose*

Aku: *snatches the paper and reads* Grumble...curses...destroy you...eternal torment...VERY WELL! 

*Aku draws himself up impressively and bursts of flame and shooting fireworks and all sorts of neat pyrotechnics are seen around him. Aku clears his throat. Hime settles back on the brimstone with a bucket of popcorn.*

Aku: LISTEN WELL, READERS! Here are the meaning of the Japanese terms used in _The Treasure of Shangri-La_ for all you illiterate fools–

Hime: AKU!

Aku: What?!

Hime: Be nice!

Aku: Nice...show you nice...destroy your soul...AHEM! The first term listed here is _Nippon,_ which refers to Japan. _Geta _are wooden sandals worn by that despicable samurai and his little friend Chisana. Let's see... *flicks through the list* A _gi _is the white robe worn by my mortal enemy, Jack the Samurai. A fighter's uniform, it is similar to a _kimono_ but simpler in style and material. An _obi _is a sash that binds a _kimono _or _gi _at the waist. _Kimono _are traditional Japanese dress. _Tatami _are mats used to cover the floors of Japanese homes.

Hime: *gives a thumbs up* You're doing great, Aku! I knew you'd be the right man for this job. ^.^

Aku: SILENCE! I will destroy you without fail!

Hime: ...The next term is _katana._

Aku: Grumble and curses... _Katana_ is the proper name of the magic sword that Jack wields. It is of a long, thin, simple design, and the blade is slightly curved. The Hime, for some reason that is surely idiotic, uses this term only once! 

Hime: *shrug* Sword, _katana,_ to-may-toe, to-mah-toe...

Aku: A _shukusen, _like the one the Hime is using–

Hime: *holds up the fan*

Aku: –IMPROPERLY, may I add, is more than just decoration or a method of keeping cool. Its spines are made of steel and its edges are razor sharp so that it may be used as a cutting weapon. A woman carries it to defend herself without appearing as though she carries a real weapon. *scans the list* And finally we have _mahou seishin, _the name given to the genie-like creature in _The Treasure of Shangri-La. Mahou _means "magical", while _seishin _can translate to "pure heart" or "pure spirit."Used in the context of _The Treasure of Shangri-La_, _mahou seishin _means "magical spirit."

*Aku crumples up the paper and throws it at the Hime. It bounces off her forehead.*

Aku: Am I finished now? Let us commence with the TORMENT!

Hime: ^.^ Not quite! First I need you to explain the greetings and terms of respect.

Aku: Grumble...surely they already _know_ this?

Hime: *shrug* You never know who doesn't!

Aku: *exasperated sigh* _Konnichiwa _means good day! _Sayonara _means goodbye! Understand?!

Hime: Thank you. ^.^

Aku: Grumble...-san is a suffix that is used formally with someone you do not know very well or someone deserving of respect. -Hime means princess. For example–

Hime: ME!

Aku: Yes, very good. This author-creature calls herself Hime no Argh, literally meaning "Princess of Argh". Rather stupid name...

Hime: *sobs* I'm hurt!

Aku: I am sure I care. Now where was I...ah, yes. -sama, our final suffix, is used for a person in a leadership position, one with great, godlike powers, or one deserving of reverence. Like ME!

Hime: All hail Aku-sama!

Aku: Very good. You shall not die today.

Hime: Thanks! ^.^ Well, everybody, hope you enjoyed "Learning Japanese with Aku and the Hime!" Say goodbye, now, Aku!

Aku: YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!

Hime: Yes, Aku, we know, we know...

_Sayonara!_


End file.
